Hello Hello Is There Anyone Home?
by Salem1991
Summary: Kyle Gray lives a simple life in New York City. One day, after leaving school, she witnesses the murder of her older brother. Kyle is suddenly thrown into a world of fear and panic as the Shredder sets his eyes on her for some unknown reason. Through blood, and tears, all of the turtles and Kyle will truly learn what is means to fight for what you love. Raph/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Girl Beneath the Dark Sky

Kyle blinked, trying to pull herself out of a daze. Water droplets constantly patted at the window, creating a rhythm. Each tap from the rain slowly brought Kyle's attention from her teacher. He was currently next to the overhead projector, dwelling on how fascinating American History was. Kyle couldn't help but begged to differ. The light from the overhead glowed onto his face, uncovering each wrinkle he had and the crow's-feet beside each eye. Even though it was self-evident that everyone was trying to stay awake during his lecture, just like her, they somehow managed to keep their focus on taking notes. You know, being a good student... Kyle's thoughts were elsewhere.

Her senior year had just begun a little over two months ago and she was ready to get out. College was in arm's reach. Kyle couldn't believe that she made through high school without her parent's' present. They had passed away a few years before her becoming a freshmen. Luckily she didn't have to survive her parents' death alone. She had a brother named Dustin. He had just turned 24 years old and worked almost every night at North Central Bronx Hospital. Kyle was itching to visit her brother during his break later tonight. However, he refused for her to come since the Bronx was not the safest area to go at night for a high school girl. She began to bite her nails as she debated whether to listen to her brother. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, causing her to jump slightly in her chair. Quickly glancing up at her teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, she snatched the phone from the pocket of her jacket.

It was a text message from Dustin.

** 'Getting off early. In about an hour...Wanna have dinner at home?'**

Kyle smiled before replying in a haste. **'Pizza? I can pick it up after school.'**

** 'Alright kiddo. But no pineapple!' **Kyle's smiled grew wider.

The last couple hours of school dragged on forever. She was itching for school to be over and when the last bell finally rang, she jumped out of her chair and threw her brown shoulder bag on. A little over 2,000 students crowded the hallways and spilled into the streets of New York. Kyle zipped up her jacket and threw on her favorite lime green scarf. It was just the beginning of October, but the temperature was getting colder very quickly. Today was one of those cold and rainy days. It made her want to have hot chocolate in her hand while she watched a good movie. She opened her umbrella before leaving her high school. From the school, Donna Bella Pizza shop was luckily about a half of a mile. Not too far for pizza, huh? She snickered as she strolled out of the pizza shop. In her hand was a large cheese and pineapple pizza. Dustin was going to be irritated but it was worth seeing the sour expression on his face. It only took about twenty minutes to reach their apartment. On the way, she couldn't help but grab a small slice of pizza. She was starving. It was a nice little apartment for the price that they paid every month. It was a two bedroom and one bath apartment. It was so much different from their little townhouse they lived in before her parents' passing. Kyle brushed off the sad feeling and went up the three flight of stairs. She fished out her key while walking down the long hallway. The apartment was the last door on the right which was nice. They only had to deal with one neighbor since there wasn't another apartment to their left.

When Kyle reached the door she realized it already open. _Hm, that's weird. Dustin never leaves the door open,_ Kyle thought. The door was cracked just enough for her to peek in. At first, she couldn't believe her eyes. There were _ninjas_ in her apartment. She leaned closer to the door, baffled by the sight. As bizarre as it looked, Kyle oddly got a bad feeling. It was like a bad taste in your mouth that your couldn't remove. It just stayed there. The room was eerily quiet. No one spoke for a good thirty seconds. Kyle's eyes then trailed to one of the men in the black suits who had a sword in his right hand. Dustin's arms were out of the side and an anger expression was etched on his face. Kyle watched Dustin's cold stare on the men before speaking again, "I will not tell you were my father's things have been placed. They became my property after his passing." Dustin's expression did not change. He didn't not even flinched at the men in front of him. There was a moment when the air felt dry and a lump in Kyle's throat was hard to swallow. Everything changed in the matter of a few seconds. It took her those few seconds to comprehend the man with the sword had swiftly thrust it deep into her brother's chest.

Kyle felt the pizza box slip from her fingers as she watched Dustin's face grow quickly pale with a surprise expression. Dustin gasp for air as blood trailed down his chest, staining his favorite gray t-shirt. Kyle watched blood seep through his teeth and roll down his chin. The pizza box hit the floor, making all their heads shoot up towards the door. They were surprised to see a blonde girl staring through the crack. Her blue eyes staring widely at them as tears glistened her cheeks.

A wave of nausea hit her square in the chest.

This is when the panic set in. She turned from door and bolted to the closest fire escape. The hallway felt so long before making it to the last window. Pushing the window open frantically, she jumped outside. The metal stairs were slick from the rain and she had to grip the black railing from slipping. Footsteps thundered against the stairs. Just below her were more ninjas racing up to her. As she rushed up the stairs, she hoped she could reach the fire escape on the other side of the building once she reached the roof. Clumsily slipping off the ladder once she made it to the roof. she fell to her knees. Pain ripped through her when her knees hit the concrete. However, for a moment she didn't feel any pain. By now she was drenched from the rain. She couldn't even tell if she was crying anymore. The sounds of footsteps surrounded her. Kyle could feel herself tremble beneath their stares. All she could think of was Dustin. She looked up at the ninjas as Dustin's face burned in her memory. Anger swept through her like a quick bolt of lightning striking a tree. Bringing herself up to her feet, she brought her fist in front of her face. Dustin taught her how to handle herself when needed. She let out a shaky breath as there was a moment silence.

That's when they charged.

* * *

The four turtles at this moment were sitting on top of a building, taking a short a break from their running. Michelangelo sat on top of the ledge, repeatedly spinning his nunchucks. "Mikey, do you ever stop moving?" Donnatello asked, clearly annoyed with his younger brother.

"Not even in my sleep," Mikey laughed and continue to spin his weapons. "Always, you can't hate on my babies!"

"If you don't stop, I'm going to shove your 'babies' up your-" Raphael was about to finish his threat when Donny interrupted him.

"Hey! Look at that!" Donny yelled, pointing his index finger to another building.

Mikey poked his head next to Raph's and pouted, "That was just uncalled for… What have my babies ever done to you?"

"Is…Is that a girl and are those Foot Soldiers?" Donny asked and all of their heads turned in the direction of an apartment building. They watched her fall onto her knees one she reached the roof. They could see the panic and fear on the girl's face as the Foot surrounded her. "Leo, it looks like she going to need some help," Donny said with worry in his voice. She then stood up.

A large bolt of lightning stretch across the dark sky like branches from a tree and underneath that dark sky was a girl. The rain was pouring at this point, plastering the clothes she wore against her thin body. There had to be at least 35 five Foot Soldiers standing in front of this girl and yet, she stood her ground. "Yo, fearless leader! When are you deciding to help this girl out? She ain't gonna last long against all of those Foot Soldier!" Raphael butted in as Leonardo closely observed the situation. Leo took notice of her bringing her fist up in front of her face. _Does she know how to fight?_ Leo asked himself. He gritted his teeth together with frustration before unsheathing his twin katanas. He knew they had to do something.

That's when the Foot Soldiers charged the girl.

All four turtles sprinted along the rooftops towards the girl. The turtles soared through the air as they leap from building to building. Leo watched her muscles of her biceps tightened as she drew her right fist back. The small blonde struck the ninja's face with audible crack of his jaw. His neck quickly snapped to the left before he crumbled down to his knees, holding his face in pain. The next one was just as easy as the first one. Jumping towards her to throw a punch, she leap back just a bit. Stumbling towards the girl, she snapped her foot into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. As she faced the fallen ninja, one manage to slip behind her. The metal of a katana is a undeniably a stomach-turning sound when unsheathed. She froze for a second and then reacted as quickly as she could. "Look out!" Leo shouted just as him and his brothers landed on the same building as she was on. However, it was too late. The blade sliced through clothing and flesh in a quick movement. The girl screamed and fell to the ground. Blood trickled over and through her pale fingertips when she grabbed her side. There was no stopping the tears that began to fall as she scrambled to her feet. The ninja brought the sword up, preparing to bring it down on the girl.

Raphael growled in anger and jumped in front of her blocked the sword with his sais. Kyle's heart stopped as this giant turtles saved her from the wrath of a sword. Not taking one more second, she clumsily jumped to her feet to a do quick roundhouse kick to the ninja's face. He let out a cry and fell to the ground with a solid 'thud'. She heard the turtle with the red bandana crack a laugh at another fallen ninja. The world around Kyle felt strange and a bit fuzzy. She blinked a couple of times, trying to make the world come in focus, and slowly slumped to the ground. "Whoa, Donny! We need a little help," the turtle shouted to one of his turtles buddies. The turtle gently edged to the girl, arms out towards her. It almost seemed like there was a moment of hesitation from the turtle. Kyle mouth was open to the shape of an 'O' and she stared at him. Not only is this turtle human sized, it freakin' talks too. What the hell is going on?

"I need a minute!" Another turtle shouted and there was no reply from turtle next to Kyle.

Her nails were pressed into the concrete, breaking the edges. Ten Foot Soldiers jumped in front of the turtle and Kyle. Just like her brother, there was no fear in the turtle's eyes. "I don't have a minute, bro," he hissed and twirled his two weapons around his fingers. Kyle recognized them to sais. Six ninjas charged him and the last four came after Kyle. She could see a small tint of worry in the turtle's eyes as he saw the Foot Soldiers run to her. He couldn't stop them though. He was already surrounded with his own problems.

_ I hate these fucking Foot Soldiers! _Raphael thought and let his arms raise the sais up to his face.

Kyle gritted her teeth, attempting to ignore the unbearable pain that ripped through her side. She got to her feet an brought up her fist in front of her face once again. At this point every action was simply being done by reflexes. There was time to think and dwell on what was happening, because it honestly sounded like she was on a bad acid trip. She was fighting ninjas with four giant turtles on the rooftop of her and her brother's apartment in New York City. Again… **bad acid trip**. Kyle shook the thoughts from her head as the first of the four ninjas threw a punch. She brought her forearm up to block the attack, however, a hand snaked his fingers into her hairs and held her head still. With his other hand manage to grab both her wrists and hold them together. Kyle's heart began to race with panic. She was complete wide up.

The second punch made a hard contact above her left eye. Another fist was thrown and another one was. At some point, she knew that she had to be crying. Kyle wasn't completely sure, but she just had a feeling. Each knuckle cracked across her face and it felt like her head was going to exploded from the pain. A large fist was suddenly swung into her side with the wound. Now this time, she remembered hearing herself scream. It actually hurt her throat. It felt like fire - just pure fire ripping through her body. She attempted to let herself fall into a ball, but ninja holding her held her head back up towards the dark sky. She couldn't see any stars since of the storm clouds. Kyle didn't need to the stars that decorated that black canvas. She had the rain. At the angle her head was back, every falling droplet of rain looked like thousands of falling stars as the city light made them glow. For a moment she felt peaceful. It only lasted a few seconds. The last things for her to see was the bottom of a foot and then a flash of her brother's face.

And then there was just black.

* * *

Raphael could hear the scream that came from the girl and when he turned, her head was being held. Her eyes were soft as she faced another ninja. As quick as the ninja snapped his foot into the girl's face, most people would have missed it. Raphael didn't. He saw every action made and the sickening movement when her head snapped back before she fell unconscious. Her body hung in the ninja's arms like a rag doll and clear line of blood dripped to the ground. Hoisting by her neck, they brought her to the edge of the building. Raph's heart stopped as she was held her in midair. Her feet dangled and the air in his lung got stuck in the back of his throat. Dread clawed at his stomach. He didn't know what to do. In between his two sais were blades threatening to slice him. There was no way of him getting to her in time. "LEO!" Raph hollered over the rain. Instantly his brother's attention was directed to him. Leo could see the fear in his eyes. "THE GIRL! SAVE HER!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you like the first chapter! Please let me know if you like it and if you have an suggestions! I love hearing from my readers! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Her Heroes

Leo felt like he had held his breath for over a minute. He exhaled loudly as he sprinted to the girl's aid. Her blue eyes were barely opened, staring down at the asphalt. There were tears rolling down her cheeks as her lips mumbled something. Leo pumped his legs as fastest as he could. Time felt slow. The foot's fingers slowly loosened and her body was taken over by gravity. Her arms grabbed at the ninja's clothes without success. Leo went flying over the edge as the girl dropped past the building's rooftop edge. She looked like a doll with her arms reaching out. For a moment there was no sound but the wind. She didn't scream. She just let herself fall. Leo whipped through the air towards her to get a hold of her forearm. Their bodies came to a sudden halt when Leo's hand grasped the railing on the fire escape. The girl's rain and tear soaked face stared up at Leo. Her eyes were wide and her body was quivering. "I got you," Leo loudly reassured her. He pulled himself and her up. She crawled onto the metal platform with small gasps escaping her lips.

"Leo," a voice shouted from above and when Kyle looked she saw another turtle with a purple bandana. Kyle pushed her herself off the metal and ran to the window.

Pressing her hands against the frame of the window, it slid open. "Hey, wait!"

Kyle didn't listen. She couldn't. The thought of her brother was pounding in her head like a hammer against a metal wall. Dustin was all she had left. She just couldn't lose him. This whole thing just had to be a bad nightmare. Right?

Her heart was racing as the air became thick. It was hard to breathe. A stinging sensation bloomed in her lungs like poison ivy.

All of this was a nightmare.

Her sneakers slipped on the floor as she sprinted down the hallway.

All of this was a nightmare.

The door to their apartment was still open and she busted through the door.

It wasn't a nightmare.

It was very real.

Donny and Mikey quickly followed the girl down the hallway, shouting in the process. They saw her bust through the door. When they reached the doorway and entered the apartment, they were hit in the face with a harsh reality. The girl sank to her knees, unaware of the warm blood soaking her jeans. She simply sat on her feet and stared down at the lifeless body. Just below her flushed skin, deep shades of purple and blue began to form into bruises. A minute had passed without a word being said. The girl hadn't moved…hell, she hadn't even blinked. Donny felt a large lump in his throat and a heaviness in his chest. He knew how important it was to get the girl out of here, but how was he suppose to approach her? Glancing over his shoulder when he heard his brother's footstep, he watched Leonardo and Raphael come sprinting down the hallway. "Donny, we have got to go!" Leo told him just before reaching the doorway. "There have to be more foot soldiers coming back. We need to get her-" Leo's voice quickly trailed away once his eyes fell on the girl. Laying in front of her was the body of a man, who had a sword in his chest. He had to be in his mid-to-late twenty's - obviously too young to be the girl's father. He had to be her brother. "We have to go. If they come back, they will try to take her or kill her," Leo explained before carefully walking over to her. When coming close to her, he saw her entire body trembling. "I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to get you out of here," Leo began. Her gaze didn't waver and she didn't respond to Leo. "We have to get you out of here. They _will _come back and kill you if you do not come with us," he explained as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at Leo's touch and whipped her head around. Leo was taken off guard by the scared expression on her face. For the first time, Leo knew it wasn't him she was scared of. "We need to leave."

"W-Who are you?" Leo felt a pang of sympathy for the scared, young girl as her soft voice broke through the silence.

"Please let us explain later, we have to get out of here," Leo urged and opened his mouth to continue.

She cut him off. "My brother," she breathed heavily. Leo's eyebrows creased together as he gently brought the girl to her feet. "Those people did this to h-him. They murdered him. I saw them. Why would they do this?" Her tone was loud and scratchy.

"You need to get your things from your room," he told her.

After a second, she pulled her eyes from her brother and asked, "What things do I need to get?"

"Whatever you need to last a couple of nights. You have to come with us until we know it's safe for you to go the police," he explained and turned to his brother. "Donny, can you help her?"

"Yeah, of course." He went to the girl to lightly place a hand on her back and led her to what he guessed was her room.

Kyle's head was spinning. It was worse than the room spinning while completely shit-faced drunk. She couldn't think straight and it wasn't helping that a pair of eyes were watching her every move as she fumbled clothes into a duffle bag. Everything felt numb to the touch. There was no way of her to process everything all at once. Her savors were turtles. **GIANT TURTLES. **What the hell did they put in that pizza? The one that was called 'Donny' was the one that watched her every move. Kyle snatched the necessary items and threw the strap over her shoulder. A small stuffed tiger laid on her bed and she quickly snatched it. She went to her white dresser and held it tightly, trying to breathe steadily. Her eyes trailered up to her face that stared back in an oval mirror. She looked horrible. Her blonde hair was a complete wet mess while her face looked similar to Rocky Balboa towards the end of his movie. Her eyebrow was clearly swallow from the build up of blood beneath her skin. She felt it becoming more difficult to open her left eye as it began to change into blue and purple. She has always hated getting a black eye. "We need to go," Donny said, breaking her stare. She blinked a couple of times at the turtle and then nodded. There was no time to dwell on the present and she knew if she did, it was going to be the death of her. Whoever sent theses ninjas to murder her brother, she was going to find them and make them suffer. She and Donny quickly left the room to meet up with the other three turtles. The one turtle she remembered fighting next to was staying in her living room with his arms crossed. His eyes fell on her and anger sparked in his eyes. A red bandana that was tied around his head whipped loosely through the air. Kyle gripped the strap hard. He was the one that had defended her.

They all did.

"Thank you," she blurted out and all of their eyes fell on her. Blinking the tears away, she swallowed hard. "Thank you."

The one with the blue bandana let a small smile grow on his face. "There is no need to thank us." He paused to glance around the room. "We must go."

* * *

Author's note: Hey, guys! Please please leave a review if you like this story so far! I would also love feedback! Thanks!

~Salem1991


End file.
